Transferring of luggage into and out of, respectively, an aircraft is associated with problems. Luggage is generally transported to an aircraft container or a Unit Loading Device, ULD, via a conveyor belt on which the luggage, for instance suitcases, bags and trolleys are carried.
The luggage shall then be moved from the conveyor belt into the aircraft container. The luggage is usually manually carried from the conveyor belt to the container device. This is in itself a cumbersome process since bags can weigh up to 100 kg.
In addition, there is a problem to achieve a sufficiently high filling level for each container, since manually lifting heavy suitcases high up is had job in the long run.
Since aircraft containers are designed with a ceiling, cranes with hanging suitcases have no access to upper levels of a luggage pile in the interior of containers.
Prior art techniques accordingly fail to provide a tool with which staff personnel can transfer luggage items into or out of an aircraft container without risking back injury or ergonomically dangerous situations.
There is a thus a need for an improved arrangement for handling of baggage with which airport service personnel can easily transfer to or from aircraft containers.